Auf Wiederschen
by RenaMachinima
Summary: Germany x Italy fanfic.


Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there. (Otomo no Yakamochi)

* * *

><p><em>Kemarilah. Mendekatlah padaku. <em>

Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah.

_Dekap erat tubuhku, biar kurasakan perih di dadamu._

Empat langkah, lima langkah, enam langkah.

_Rasakanlah napasmu menyatu dengan napasku._

Tujuh, delapan, sembilan langkah.

_Jiwa kita akan melebur—_

Sepuluh.

—_dan kita adalah satu._

* * *

><p>Kuseret langkahku—melintasi lantai batu yang jauhnya bukan buatan. Oh, alangkah lelahnya kaki-kaki seorang anak kecil jika melewatinya tanpa alas kaki sedikitpun. Kuabaikan rasa sakit yang menggenang di telapak-telapak kakiku yang lecet-lecet—tergores kerikil tajam. Aku berhenti melangkah, menggosok pergelangan kakiku. Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari antara rongga dadaku—melewati tenggorokan—terbang keluar dari mulutku.<p>

_Kakek Roma sering bilang, jika kau sedang bersusah hati, nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu. Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik dan mampu membantumu melangkah maju._

Kuhentikan kegiatan tangan-tanganku. Kuangkat kepalaku. Kuayunkan langkahku—lebih tepatnya, langkah yang kupaksakan. Seulas nada—melayang lembut dari pita di batang tenggorokanku yang kurus kecil. Merangkaikannya menjadi seuntai melodi. Sebuah lagu.

Ya, perasaanku jadi lebih enteng. Lebih enak. Sejenak, rasa nyeri di kaki-kakiku lenyap.

_Hanya sejenak._

Sesosok tubuh muncul di hadapanku. Berdiri tegap.

Aku berhenti.

Seorang anak lelaki—berusia kira-kira sebaya denganku, sedang berdiri menatapku. Jubah hitamnya yang panjang berkibar.

Aku terpana.

Kemudian, mulutnya membuka, dan sepatah kata—ringan seperti bulu burung, namun tegas seperti hujan—keluar darinya.

_Tapi—aku tidak bisa ingat apa yang dikatakannya. Ah, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi walaupun ingin. _

* * *

><p>"Hei—"<p>

Sebuah sentuhan menempel di dahiku. Aku terperanjat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sepasang bola mata biru cerah muncul di hadapanku.

Aku mencoba berbicara, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Kau sakit? Kau berkeringat banyak sekali."

Lelaki di hadapanku memandangku—dengan kekhawatiran mendalam yang terpancar sangat jelas di wajahnya. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir—menuruni leherku.

Kugelengkan kepalaku sedikit.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit bermimpi buruk."

Ia mendengus—berat. "Kau—berteriak dalam tidurmu. Keras sekali. Aku sampai kaget sekali hingga lari ke sini."

Suara pintu berderit menyeruak di antara kami—dan seorang laki-laki muncul. Ia menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat mengantuk—seperti baru terbangun dari tidurnya. "Rudwig-san, Fericiano-kun, apa yang barusan terjadi? Aku dengar ada teriakan," katanya—serak. Lelaki di hadapanku mendengus—sebal, "Itu kerjaan dia. Dia katanya barusan bermimpi buruk. Kau bisa kembali tidur, kok, Kiku-san."

Kiku merengut sedikit, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Lelaki tegap di depanku kembali menghela napas pendek.

"Kurasa kau tidak hanya mimpi buruk. Kau juga tidak enak badan," ujarnya.

Kulemparkan senyum semanis mungkin—sambil berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja, kok, Ludwig—"

"Lantas, mengapa kau menangis?"

_Ah. Aku baru sadar akan air mata yang menuruni pipiku. Deras sekali._

Ludwig mengerinyitkan dahinya—seraya mengusap kepalaku.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Kugigit bibirku—menahan perasaanku yang menggelegak kejam.

Kulempar kedua lenganku—meraihnya dalam pelukanku.

_Aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu._

* * *

><p>Anak laki-laki berjubah hitam itu meraih lenganku, menarikku. Sontak, aku terkejut. Kukibaskan tangannya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku.<p>

Ia membisu. Mata birunya memancarkan perasaan iba dan sedih.

_Kenapa rasanya amat familier?_

"Kenapa?" ulangku—menginginkan sebuah jawaban.

_Hanya sebuah jawaban—kecil, namun berarti._

Helaan napas itu kembali kudengar.

"Kau tidak pakai sepatu," ujarnya. "Kau berjalan—jauh, jauh sekali, tapi tidak pakai sepatu."

Aku melongo.

"Kasihan kakimu luka-luka. Hanya melihatmu saja, aku rasanya ingin menangis kesakitan."

Ia menunduk, mengusap kakiku. Aku terpekik pelan—perih.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu kulit kecil dari jubahnya—seperti pesulap yang mengeluarkan kelinci dari topi.

"Pakai sepatu, ya?" katanya, lembut.

Ia membantuku mengenakan sepasang sepatu kulit itu. Wajahku terasa panas. Akhirnya, selesai. Agak kebesaran, namun terasa nyaman.

"Bagaimana? Lebih enak, 'kan?" tanyanya—sambil memperlihatkan senyum kecil.

Aku mengangguk—penuh semangat—menahan jatuhnya air mata.

* * *

><p><em>Bagaimana rasanya jika kau menemukan seseorang yang sudah lama mati—namun ia kini kembali—<em>

—_sebagai orang yang berbeda dari orang yang selama ini kau kenal?_

"Feliciano," katanya—agak parau—seolah berusaha menahan sakit dari pedang yang menusuk ulu hatinya, "…maafkan aku."

Kutolehkan pandanganku ke arahnya.

_Mengapa? Mengapa minta maaf? Apa salahmu?_

"Kau sebaiknya berhenti berhubungan denganku. Aku benar-benar orang paling brengsek di dunia ini," katanya—makin ngilu.

Lidahku kaku. Suaraku seolah hilang. Rahangku mengeras.

"…kenapa…?" tanyaku—lirih. "Apa salahmu—sehingga kau harus minta maaf seperti ini?"

Ia menatap lantai—mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Jawab aku. Kumohon," pintaku—sengau.

Luluh akan desakanku, ia mengerang pelan. Menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapanku. Berlutut, nyaris mencium tanah.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya—serak, "Aku pembohong—aku orang gagal."

Aku tergagap. Kaget.

"Lihat apa yang terjadi. Aku kalah perang. Aku jatuh bangkrut. Aku kalah total. Namaku sudah terlanjur ternoda oleh kebusukan dan nista di mata dunia. Apakah—ini yang dinamakan—pemimpin? Blok Sentral yang agung, dikepalai oleh orang gagal sepertiku ini? Aku—aku…aku hanya membebanimu dan membebani Kiku saja. Aku tidak pantas untuk kalian berdua. Aku—"

"Ludwig," kataku—setelah akhirnya berhasil menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Kau tidak gagal. Kau sama sekali bukan orang gagal. Yang orang gagal itu aku," ujarku—sambil menunduk, meraih pundaknya. Meremasnya perlahan. "Aku tidak pernah dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa mengacau—sementara kau dan Kiku berjuang dengan amat sangat keras. Lihat sendiri, apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk kalian berdua. Nol besar. Meskipun kau berakhir dalam kegagalan, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha keras—dibandingkan aku yang sudah gagal dari awal. Karena itu—tolonglah, jangan berlutut seperti ini. Kau jangan—"

_Suaraku tercekat. Tersumbat di tenggorokanku._

"—jangan berlutut di hadapanku. Kumohon."

_Apakah ini Ludwig—sosok yang selama ini kukagumi, berwibawa sebagai pemimpin, tegas, dapat diandalkan, dan berbagai macam kualitas lainnya yang tidak kumiliki—yang sedang berlutut di hadapanku, memohon pengampunan atas kesalahan yang tak pernah ia perbuat?_

_Pria yang bertubuh tegap, gagah, dan tampan itu—kini merangkak di kakiku, seorang pemuda kurus yang pengecut dan bodoh?_

_Orang yang selalu menatap ke depan—berjalan dengan mantap dan penuh keyakinan, yang sangat kuhormati ini, sekarang—sedang jatuh ke dalam keputus-asaan yang terdalam._

_Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan seperti ini. Kumohon._

_Demi langit, apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa ini harus terjadi?_

Wajahku basah. Dahiku terasa panas. Kepalaku berat. Dadaku sesak.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit—tampak agak terperanjat.

"Angkat kepalamu, Ludwig. Aku mohon padamu. Kau menyakitiku dengan bertingkah seperti ini."

"Feliciano—kau—"

Sekonyong-konyong, kepalaku makin berat. Pandanganku menggelap. Aku terhuyung—mendarat di lengan-lengan kokoh Ludwig sebelum nyaris menghantam lantai.

"FELICIANO!"

* * *

><p><em>Aku berlari.<em>

_Mengejar orang yang tidak akan pernah kembali._

"_TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI!"_

_Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Jubah hitamnya melambai, ditiup angin. _

"_JANGAN PERGI! KUMOHON! JANGAN!"_

_Sepatu kulit yang kukenakan terlepas._

_Aku tersandung, terjerembap memilukan. _

"_JANGAAAAAAAAAAAANN!"_

—_semuanya sudah terlambat. Dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya._

* * *

><p>"Feliciano—"<p>

Kesadaranku perlahan pulih. Ludwig kembali muncul di depanku. Wajahnya berkali-kali lebih cemas dibandingkan dahulu.

Aku terbaring di ranjang. Tubuhku kaku. Kebas. Seperti batu.

"Hai…Ludwig," kataku, lemah. Aku tersenyum kecil kepadanya, yang malah membuatnya meradang.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Orang sakit tidak seharusnya berjalan-jalan di luar seperti tadi!" bentaknya.

Kupertahankan senyum di wajahku. Ia mendengus—kesal.

_Lucu sekali. Padahal—dulu, aku selalu mengejar-ngejar orang itu. Kini, giliran aku yang dikejar-kejar. Benar-benar lucu._

"Aku tahu…" bisikku, terengah-engah, "…aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Aku—aku harus…memberitahukannya padamu…"

Ia mendelik. Wajahnya pucat.

"Ng—ngomong ngawur macam apa kau—?" gagapnya, pucat pasi.

"Dengarkan, Ludwig. Dengarkan aku…."

Ia mencengkeram tanganku yang lunglai.

"Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan. Kau tidak akan kubiarkan pergi atau datang seenakmu sendiri—kau mengerti?" katanya—tajam. Sinar matanya berkilat-kilat.

_Hahaha. Padahal kau sendirinya juga 'pergi' dan 'datang' seenaknya._

"Ludwig…selama ini—selama ini…aku tidak pernah…sekalipun—menganggapmu gagal. Kau adalah orang yang paling kukagumi. Kau—adalah…orang yang paling…berharga buatku."

"Feliciano—!"

"Ka—karena itu…walaupun—seluruh dunia memusuhimu…atau seluruh dunia tidak mengakuimu….aku—"

"Cukup! Sudah, cukup!"

"…Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya…orang yang mengakuimu. Kau adalah…keberadaan—yang paling berharga…dalam hidupku."

"KUBILANG—SUDAH CUKUP!"

Ia mendekapku—erat sekali. Tubuhku yang sudah lemas dan nyaris tidak mampu merasakan apa-apa, dapat merasakan kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Ia mencengkeram punggungku—seolah tidak akan melepaskanku pergi darinya.

"JANGAN PERGI—JANGAN PERGI!"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Senang—tapi juga sedih.

Betapa mengherankannya emosi manusia, mampu menghadirkan kesengsaraan dan kebahagiaan dalam detik yang bersamaan.

"Kata Kakek Roma," bisikku, "…jika kau sedang bersusah hati, nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu. Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik dan mampu membantumu melangkah maju."

Ludwig menyeka matanya yang memerah.

"Maukah kau menyanyikan satu lagu—untukku?"

Ia mengangguk, lemah. Kemudian, ia menggenggam jemariku, dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Seulas nada—melayang lembut dari pita di tenggorokannya. Merangkaikannya menjadi seuntai melodi. Sebuah lagu.

Setelah selesai, ia mengucapkannya.

Mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah lama kulupakan—dan tidak ingin kuingat lagi.

"_Aüf wiederschen." _

* * *

><p>"<em>Bajumu robek," ujarnya. "Kau berjalan-jalan—keliling kota, tapi kau pakai baju rombeng itu."<em>

_Aku melongo._

"_Kau memalukan sekali. Hanya melihatmu saja, aku rasanya ingin mengahajarmu."_

_Aku tertawa nakal—terkekeh-kekeh. Tak lama kemudian, ia melepaskan seragamnya._

"_Sudahlah, lepas saja baju robek itu. Pakai ini," katanya, seraya menyerahkan bajunya padaku. _

_Ia membantuku mengenakan baju seragam hijau itu. Wajahku terasa panas. Akhirnya, selesai. Agak kebesaran, namun terasa nyaman. _

"_Kau kelihatan lebih ganteng," katanya—sambil memperlihatkan senyum kecil._

_Aku mengangguk—penuh semangat—menahan jatuhnya air mata._


End file.
